1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single free-end wire reel, and more particularly to a device to extend and retract a wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wire earphone or a mouse uses a transmission wire to get or transmit data. A key ring, stationery or a decoration also uses a wire for retraction or extension. In the past, the wire is wound or collected irregularly. Sometimes, the wire is to wind around, which is not convenient when in use. Therefore, there are some improved products on the market for extending and retracting a wire. This type of product comprises a spiral spring to extend/retract the wire through the spiral route of the spiral spring. When the wire is pulled out in use, the operation to pull out the wire is slightly held up by the outward force of the spiral spring. However, the force of the spiral spring can be overcome easily, so the wire is retracted along a track route. Applying an appropriate force, the wire can be retracted or extended smoothly.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication number M303196 discloses a single free-end wire reel. When the wire is pulled by the user, a ball will be moved between a first arc track and a sixth arc track along with extension and retraction of the wire. However, the distance of each arc track is too short, which influences the operation to extend and retract the wire. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to develop an improved single free-end wire reel.